


garden

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [18]
Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga)
Genre: :)!, Body Horror, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gardens & Gardening, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Past Character Death, Sleepy Cuddles, i really need to stop doing this sdfgsdfgh, wsdfgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 18: plant growthhazuki and his repairs.
Relationships: Hazuki/Kotaro Izumi (Hybrid Child)
Series: goretober 2020!!! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Kudos: 4





	garden

It’s been about a month since Hazuki returned, miraculously brought back from the inoperative state Kotarou left him in a year ago, covered in dirt and seawater.

Now, they lay in bed: together, cleaned, and dried. Hazuki appeared brighter and more energetic than he did in his last few years. Sweet-smelling skin without rotten blood coursing beneath it. Summer nights spent together, Hazuki a cold stone to absorb the terrible heat of the night. Kotarou never missed a night after he first came home, clinging to him dearly until the morning birds tell him it’s time to begin his studies again.

An uguisu chirps from the open window. The thin, haunting whine of cicadas. Kotarou’s eyes flicker open, a soft groan coming from his lips as he buries himself beneath Hazuki’s neck, wishing to sleep the disturbances away.

“Kotarou-sama.” His eyes were already open as if waiting for the other to rouse. “You have an exam tomorrow. Get up.”

“Ugh⸻ shut up⸻” The boy whines, hitting Hazuki’s forehead as if it were a snooze button on an alarm clock. Sleepily, he retreats into the coolness again.

Hazuki clicks his tongue. He slides an arm up the back of Kotarou’s yukata. Lowering his voice: “Kotarou-sama.”

A shiver instantly running down his spine, Kotarou springs up. “Stop it, pervert—!” And then a peep escapes his lips. He falls out of bed. “Ha-Hazuki!?”

“What is it?” Hazuki sits up, puzzled. He glances over at his hand, the apparent offender. In the strip of sunlight, a row of sprouts has emerged from his skin overnight. All small, all green, all too concerning for a human to comprehend. Maybe even for other dolls, uninformed ones. “Ah. I was curious when they would sprout.”

“What—!?” Kotarou clasps his hand around his mouth. Hazuki can see the nausea in his eyes. “What do you mean!?!?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Hazuki inquires, hiding the fact that he just remembered that he forgot to tell him. “This is part of the repair. Kuroda-sama said that the sprouts will give me more energy during the summer and spring. It’s a re-engineered plant: instead of balancing energy usage throughout it, all of the power is directed to the roots. Thus, the photosynthesized energy goes directly into my gastrointestinal system. I’ll get a boost of energy, increasing my lifespan and the effectiveness of the repair.” He jokes slyly, “It’s eco-friendly too.”

“...Wh-What about during the winter?” Kotarou’s face suddenly drops, doom painting his lips into a grimace. “Y-You… You won’t break again in the winter, right?”

Hazuki frowns for a moment before chuckling. He twists a lock of Kotarou’s hair between his fingers as he hangs off the bed. “No. I might be slightly fatigued, but it’s nothing serious. They weren’t here yesterday and I was fine, remember?” Hazuki watches his fingers, light green blooms bobbing with each slight movement. A garden. If he didn’t see them, he wouldn’t be able to tell that they were there to begin with. Not even the slightest sensation comes from the pin-sized holes the stems came from. Good thing he can’t feel pain. No wonder Kotarou looked so queasy. “The technology is amazing, isn’t it?”

Kotarou leans into Hazuki’s hand, pouting. “I guess.” _ Lifespan... _

“Well, now that you’re awake, get to work.”

“...Actually, I feel a bit sleepy still—”

“Shush. Move.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
